


From His Lips

by Kalloway



Series: The Kingdom Hearts Canon Arc [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: When Hollow Bastion was lost, there was a different reason Squall changed his name.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Kingdom Hearts Canon Arc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577566
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	From His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> "One of the first comments on this, back in 2003, called it 'too Mills & Boon'. Completely right. Oh well."

"I asked for Volume 4," Ansem said, handing the orange book back to Squall.

Squall sighed, taking the book back and walking back through the maze of shelves to find Volume 4. It wasn't there. It had been... Squall couldn't remember there being an empty space next to the book he'd grabbed.

"Looking for this?" a voice behind him asked. Squall spun around to see another of the library's regular visitors standing a few feet away with an orange volume in one hand.

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth stepped forward and put a finger to Squall's lips. "This is a library, you should be quiet."

Squall grabbed for the book, only to have the taller man raise it above his head. Squall's eyes narrowed and he jumped for it, but he couldn't even come close.

"Give me that book." It was hissed as Squall crossed his arms across his chest. "Ansem wants it."

"I know he does. And I know you want to please him. So what do I get out of the deal?" Sephiroth grinned, still holding the book out of reach.

"..."

"Squall." Sephiroth had slipped close to Squall again, cupping his chin and tilting his head up. "I'm sure there's something..."

After briefly considering turning away, Squall let Sephiroth's lips meet his.

"Squall!" Both men jumped apart as a young girl with dark pigtails came running down the aisle and latched herself onto one of Squall's legs.

"Yuffie." Squall looked over helplessly at Sephiroth. Neither was particularly good with children, but Yuffie seemed to be enamored with both of them.

"Want an airplane ride?" Sephiroth bent down, setting the orange book on the floor and offering his arms to the girl.

Wide eyes looked over at him before releasing Squall to be swooped up and spun through the aisle.

"Whee!" Yuffie screamed, giggling.

"There you are! What did I tell you about running off alone?"

Sephiroth stopped mid-spin as the three were confronted by Aerith, hands on her hips. He set the girl down, who immediately hid behind his legs.

"But I was with Sephy and Squall," Yuffie said softly, peeking out for a moment.

Aerith sighed, shifting her weight to one foot. "How about we go read about Beauty and the Beast again? I bet the Beast lived in castle just like this."

Yuffie nodded, and ran over to Aerith, taking an outstretched hand and being led off.

Sephiroth turned back to Squall. "Where were we?"

Squall held up the orange book with a slight smile. "I was leaving."

Sephiroth grinned as Squall pushed past him, intent on delivering the volume to Ansem. "Your loss."

Squall didn't look back as he quickly walked back through the maze that was the castle library. He liked Sephiroth enough, but so far they only seemed to be playing a game with one another.

He was only sixteen and far from interested in a more than casual relationship with Sephiroth. Sephiroth was older, in his early twenties and a student at the nearby military college. He lived in the castle on weekends, pouring through volume after volume for reasons he rarely explained.

"Here." Squall shoved the book in front of Ansem. The man didn't look up. He almost reminded the teen of Sephiroth, just with a different skin color and slightly harsher personality. Still, the man did let the town children visit his castle and library whenever they desired.

It was usually the same group though, fifteen year-old Aerith and her neighbors' daughter Yuffie, Sephiroth, himself, and the strangely absent fourteen year-old Cloud. Usually Cloud was two steps behind Sephiroth. His adoration and admiration was far from a secret.

Ansem waved him away, picking up the book and setting it down squarely two inches from where it had been. "Thank you."

"Whatever," Squall mumbled as he went to sit on the staircase, letting light pour down on him. He could still feel Sephiroth's lips on his. Despite it being such a quick gesture, it was one of few times he'd actually propositioned Squall.

He touched his lips lightly after a moment, wondering just how far Sephiroth would have gone if he hadn't been interrupted by the girls.

"Squall?"

He hadn't even noticed Ansem walking up the stairway.

"Sir?" Squall jumped to his feet.

" Calm down, I just have a favor to ask," Ansem replied, stopping a few steps down from where the teen stood.

"What?"

"I shall have to be away for a couple days, on business, so Sephiroth will be working on my research over the weekend. Could you spare Saturday to help him?" Ansem smiled a slightly unsettling smile, as he watched Squall unconsciously rub the railing with one hand.

"I..." Squall stammered, knowing full well that agreeing would put him alone with Sephiroth for the entire day. The few times they'd kissed - really kissed - had left him desperate and aching. This would be the perfect chance for them to... Squall quickly shook his head. "I don't know."

"I think you could."

Both looked to see Sephiroth standing at the bottom of the staircase, leaning against the railing. He always did seem to have the mystic ability to appear out of nowhere, especially when it was beneficial to him.

Squall caught those odd green eyes for a moment before nodding. "Okay. I guess I can do it."

"Good. Thank you, Squall," Ansem replied before making his way past Squall and to the upper tier of the library.

Squall looked at Sephiroth one last time before Sephiroth smiled at him, then turned and walked off. Touching his lips again for a second, Squall suddenly couldn't get out of the castle quick enough.

* * *

Squall opened the library door slowly, as if Sephiroth were going to pounce on him the second he entered. He wondered for a moment if that wasn't exactly what he wanted. But...

No. No one was standing there. In fact, it took Squall several minutes to even find Sephiroth. Sephiroth was sitting at a small table deep within the labyrinth of shelves.

"Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth turned, brushing back some stray hair as he did so.

"Ah, Squall." Sephiroth looked back at the notes he'd been writing. "Perhaps you could go retrieve a few books for me?"

So much for the expected semi-seduction. "Whatever."

Four hours later, after the two had finished a light lunch brought by one of the castle servants, Squall had stopped expecting anything beyond book requests. He was still trying to figure out if he was disappointed or relieved.

"Squall?" It shook him from where he was leaning against the bookcase, arms crossed, staring over at a shelf of books written in a language he didn't even know the name of.

"What now?"

"You're free to go. Thank you." Sephiroth smiled, body half turned with his arm on the back of the chair, watching.

"What?" Squall was confused. Despite giving up on getting thrown on the table and letting Sephiroth have him, he was sure he wouldn't be able to leave without at least having a kiss stolen from his lips. He... He wanted it.

"I said you could leave now. I don't need any more assistance." There was that smile again, perfectly innocent at first glance, but devious when looked at again.

"But..." Squall walked over to stand next to Sephiroth.

"What were you expecting?"

"Nothing," Squall said quickly. He almost ran, confused, to his usual spot on the stairs. He mentally kicked himself for getting his hopes up. Sephiroth had just been toying with him after all. He should have known that. He should have...

"Squall?"

He looked up to see that yet again, Sephiroth had appeared silently from nowhere. Squall didn't reply.

"Is something wrong?" Silently, Sephiroth climbed the stairs to sit next to Squall.

"No."

"Liar." Sephiroth brushed some of Squall's hair back, not surprised when Squall pulled away.

"Leave me alone."

"Not until I get my kiss."

Squall looked back at Sephiroth, eyes wide, lips slightly parted in confusion. He stayed that way until he was pulled into what became a very deep kiss, one that was controlled solely by Sephiroth. He felt fingers sneak up into his hair as the other's tongue traced every contour of his mouth. He was melting, losing himself; breathless as Sephiroth's other hand pushed his legs apart.

"Sephiroth!" Squall pulled away. The stolen kiss was one thing, but to touch him like that...

"What is it? Don't tell me you came here today expecting anything less." The words were whispered as lips met Squall's neck and hands pushed his shirt up.

Squall was lost for words as skilled fingers found one of his nipples at the same time Sephiroth's tongue traced over his left ear.

A moment later, Squall pulled free, looking straight into Sephiroth's green eyes with his own ice blue. He saw the surprise turn to lust as he mouthed one word: "More."

Without a second thought, Squall silently took Sephiroth's outstretched hand and followed Sephiroth out of the library and to a bedroom.

"Yours?" Squall asked, once the door was closed behind him. He looked around, but the shades were closed, keeping all but the faintest rays of light out.

"You could say that."

Squall watched entranced as Sephiroth started undressing, unsure exactly what he should be doing. He wanted to touch the other man...

Sephiroth caught the look of confusion as he pulled off his shirt.

"Come here. Help me."

Squall nodded, stepping forward and awkwardly reaching to undo the other man's pants. Sephiroth kissed him again, sliding hands up under Squall's shirt as Squall worked at his task.

Within moments, both were naked and entwined on the bed, Sephiroth laying over Squall, kissing each other with a heat that made Squall dizzy.

As Sephiroth kissed his way down Squall's body, Squall could only moan and urge him onward. Every kiss and touch was like fire and Squall was begging to be burned.

He froze for a second when Sephiroth licked the tip of his erection. All Squall could do was try and remember how to breathe a moment later as Sephiroth took him in mouth.

Not more than a few moments later, Squall was overtaken by the feel of Sephiroth's hot mouth and agile tongue pleasuring him. He howled and grabbed at the sheets as he came, unable to even open his eyes to watch as Sephiroth drank from him.

"Seph..." Squall muttered as Sephiroth crawled up to lay next to him. He opened his eyes to look into bottomless green.

"Squall, you taste delicious." Sephiroth smiled before leaning over and pushing his tongue into Squall's mouth, sharing a bit of Squall's seed with its owner.

Squall could feel Sephiroth's arousal hard against his leg. He'd read enough to know exactly what was supposed to happen next, but he couldn't imagine how something that large was supposed to fit inside of him.

Sephiroth sensed his nervousness and kissed him deeply, using the distraction to move on top of the brunette. Squall felt his legs being spread and tensed.

"Just relax," Sephiroth said softly, brushing some of Squall's hair back before reaching for something under one of the pillows. "It'll only hurt if you don't relax."

Squall closed his eyes and tried to relax, fighting the urge to freeze and pull away as he felt something slick and cool trace his opening.

"Squall..." It was almost pleading as Sephiroth kissed the inside of Squall's thigh before slipping the tip of his finger inside tight heat.

It was all Squall could do to not cry out at the invasion. It didn't really hurt, it just felt weird. A moment later, as Sephiroth slid the finger in further, Squall did cry out as a wave of pleasure coursed through his body.

He opened his eyes for a quick moment to meet glittering green watching him intently.

"More, Squall?"

Squall could feel another finger pressing at him, wanting to stretch him in preparation to share his body.

"Yes." What little breath he had was taken from him as those skilled fingers touched him inside. Without realizing it, he was thrusting back against them. There was a bit of pain, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure. It was overwhelming...

And then Sephiroth pulled his fingers away, leaving Squall panting and empty.

"Relax, Squall." The words were whispered by lips pressed next to Squall's ear. Squall could feel Sephiroth position himself and begin to guide himself in.

He couldn't. It hurt. Tears stung his eyes before Sephiroth had pushed himself fully inside. But Sephiroth noticed and was kissing the tears away before they fell, whispering reassurances and praises.

Without warning, Sephiroth pulled partway out and thrust, causing Squall to arch and cry out. This time was pleasure though, cutting through the pain seconds before lips met his. Squall moaned into the other's mouth as they established a slow rhythm. He also realized he was getting aroused again, something that didn't escape Sephiroth.

Sephiroth pulled back from Squall, changing his position so he could thrust harder and watch every reaction the teen had. Squall cried out again when one of Sephiroth's hand's wound around his erection, stroking opposite his thrusts.

Squall tried to open his eyes so he could watch himself being taken. The sight was too much for him though, the faint light peeking around the dark curtains illuminated Sephiroth like an angel.

Squall lost himself then, closing his eyes and arching as another delicious orgasm claimed him.

"Sephiroth!" It was more of a gasp than a cry as he felt his own seed on his stomach.

"Squall!" Sephiroth thrust harder and faster, reaching his own climax moments later. He leaned forward, kissing Squall as he came.

Neither one moved for minutes, lost in each other's kisses and whispers.

* * *

Days of stolen passion turned quickly to months, neither one noticing the world around them deteriorating. One day, much too quickly, their world was lost, and during their escape, Cloud was nowhere to be found.

Aerith and Yuffie each held one of Squall's hands as Sephiroth quickly kissed him and ran off to find Cloud. They held him back when it was clear that neither were going to return.

"Squall?" Aerith bent down next to where Squall was sitting on the floor of the ship.

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"If it's not from his lips, I never want to hear my name again."


End file.
